


Homecoming

by Winklepicker



Series: Techienician Tales [1]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Techienician, kulning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Summary: Techie learned how tokulafrom his mother so he sings Matt home.





	Homecoming

First came the thatch-sparrows alighting on the branches, some on the forest floor, some daring to come near, pecking at the ground around Techie’s feet. He sang out again, high and low and sweet. A joy-mournful plea for a homecoming.

Two hares hopped out from a thicket and stood on their hind legs, watching the tall red-haired creature singing into the woods. Techie sang out again, bright and clear, cutting through the semi–dark twilight of the forest, through the tendrils of creeping mist.

A crack of breaking twigs heralded four gold-striped deer, their deep brown eyes on Techie as they ventured closer, one knocking her muzzle against his hand, the other brushing her flank against his thigh.

Techie’s call brought everything to him except the one thing he wanted most. He called again, louder, small yips and long singing sighs. He sang until his voice grew tired and rough.

On his last hoarse crack of song he saw movement at the corner of his eye. Whipping around there was his Matt, smiling, stumbling, now jogging, now sprinting toward him.

———

Matt did not get lost. Matt was careful—mostly. He was prepared—mostly. He made sure he knew where he was going, knew how to get back, knew not to wander in strange places. So it came as a surprise when he turned around on his early morning walk and found he had no idea where he was.

He’d watched from their rented rooms on the edge of the wild the first light of the sun paint its red blush on the shining towers of the city, chasing the night mist back into the dark forest of giant trees that dwarfed even the tallest buildings.

He wanted to feel the dewy cold air on his face and hear the crunch of leaves beneath his feet. What he didn’t want to do was wake Techie. Instead he left a note for his darling boy who was lying on his belly, head to the side, resting on the back of his hand. His rosy mouth was parted and Matt could hear the whir of his mech eyes as they danced along with his dreams.

Matt dragged his own eyes down Techie’s long white back, the dip at the base of his spine. He had an overwhelming urge to lie his head right there where it would be be cradled perfectly. He followed the swell of Techie’s arse, rising pale and smooth like two mounds of creamy dessert his teeth were itching to bite.

The strong thighs below, the calves that he wanted to grab hold of and push apart so he could bury his face deep and breathe in the scent that was all Techie. Except that it wasn’t quite. Because getting up in the middle of the night to wash up wasn’t always a priority over cuddling all damp and sticky with each other’s come.

But Matt did none of these things. Instead he placed the softest kiss on Techie’s temple and left his note on the pillow beside him.

Now every tree he passed looked like every other tree he’d passed. He couldn’t see his way back, he couldn’t see the city, nor the sky. Just trees and trees, and beyond that, trees.

Matt was strong. He was big. He was scary—at least to those who had never bothered to so much as speak to him. But now, with fingers of mist chilling his ankles, the creak and groan of the wooden giants around him, and no idea which direction was out, Matt was frightened.

So he did what he always did when he didn’t know what else to do. He stopped. He sat down, legs crossed. He closed his eyes and he listened to both the outside and the inside world, and he thought, what would Techie do?

————

Two hours and still he hadn’t returned. Techie had no idea how long Matt had been gone before he woke up and found his note. But what he did know was that it would not take Matt two hours to take a walk and fetch them breakfast. Not with his appetite, and not with Techie alone, in bed, and ravenous. No.

So. Techie, having made his decision to search for his Matt, wasted no more time getting to it. He pulled the sheet off the bed and tied it around himself like a statesman’s robes. Down he flounced to the ground floor and out into the glare of the morning sun pinging yellow and bright off the shining glass city.

He hitched the sheet to his thighs and ran toward the forest, slowing when he reached the young and slender trees at the edge.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and called for Matt. The only reply was a rustling breeze and creaking wood. His voice was swallowed by the misty green gloom. He called Matt again, stepping further into the trees, looking back to make sure he could still see the way out.

Techie breathed in deep and closed his eyes. He fell back, far back. To warm evenings, a strong arm around his shoulders, the faint tinkle-clank of bells, the smell of loam and grass. He heard his mother’s voice clear as winter water, sharp and soft, loud and sweet. He heard his own little voice copying the sounds, laughing at the herd clink-clanking toward them.

Techie breathed out and opened his eyes. He stood, took another deep breath, cupped his hands around his mouth, and sang.


End file.
